The new cultivar ‘PPP PAD WH05’ is a product of an induced mutation of the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘GEDI TWO PAD’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,501) using gamma ray treatment at a dose of 20 Gy. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September 2002 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP PAD WH05’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.